Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light guide element, and more particularly to a light guide element for controlling a light distribution and the application thereof.
Description of Related Art
A conventional lamp consists essentially of a bulb and a reflecting mask. The reflecting mask mainly functions to guide light generated from the bulb to a required direction and to change light distributions generated while the bulb irradiates. However, the light distributions varied through the reflecting mask have limited diversities, and are usually a light-concentrating type, thus having limited applicability of the lamp.
Another conventional lamp can change a light distribution generated from a light source by collaborating with a secondary optical element. However, in this structure, a recess has to be disposed in a center of the optical element to receive the light source for achieving the object of light distribution adjustment. Thus, the secondary optical element has to match with different types or quantities of light sources to change the whole structure design, thus resulting in cost increase.
Hence, a light guide element is needed to overcome the foregoing problems.